


so maybe we can learn to love the rain

by angstinspace



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, it's just really corny ok, klance, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 16:42:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19398208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angstinspace/pseuds/angstinspace
Summary: Keith took Lance’s hands in his, thumbs brushing over his knuckles before he squeezed them tightly. His pulse thundered in his ears as he drew in a shaking breath.Lance seemed to sense something then, and his smile faded to a look of bewilderment. “Keith?” he said. “What are you—”Still holding onto Lance’s hands, Keith got down on one knee.aka a short klance proposal fic because i'm sappy





	so maybe we can learn to love the rain

**Author's Note:**

> hey y’all! so, this is a lil klance proposal fic i wrote … i’m working on a lot of longer fics right now but thought it would be nice to write something a bit shorter. plus i always really wanted to write a klance proposal scene. :’’) 
> 
> i originally posted this on [twitter](https://twitter.com/angst_in_space/status/1143699840527994880) and [instagram](https://www.instagram.com/p/BzLcyXsA8GP/?utm_source=ig_web_copy_link), so you might have already read it on either of those places, but i thought i’d post it on here as well because 1) why not! 2) people seemed to like it so yeah!! 
> 
> this is unbeta’d but i checked it over a few times for any egregious errors. sorry if there are any mistakes!
> 
> anyway, enjoy. ;) 
> 
> (title comes from “[st. cecilia’s](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XCtaYvq9zY0)” by animal flag)

“I still don’t understand why you’re being so _secretive_ ,” Lance huffed, draping himself dramatically against the side of Keith’s pilot chair. “Seriously, can you give me just one hint as to where we’re going?”

Keith couldn’t blame him for being impatient. After all, he _had_ been very tight-lipped about their outing today ever since he’d dragged Lance out of bed first thing in the morning with no explanation. Somehow, he’d managed not to spoil anything about the surprise despite Lance’s persistent questioning—which proved to be a challenge, since Lance was unfairly, irresistibly adorable first thing in the morning, his hair tousled and T-shirt rumpled.

“You’ll see when we get there,” Keith said for about the tenth time, letting out a low chuckle. 

Lance’s hand rested on his shoulder, and on instinct Keith took one hand off Black’s controls to take hold of Lance’s wrist, lifting Lance’s hand to briefly kiss his knuckles before lowering it again. 

Despite the warm familiarity of the gesture, there was a nervous flutter behind Keith’s sternum as he focused again on steering Black towards the surface of the planet below them. He tried not to be distracted by the small weight in his pocket, but with every moment he found himself becoming increasingly aware of it like it was a burning coal against the side of his leg.

He hoped Lance didn’t notice the way his hands were shaking as Black descended through the cloudy atmosphere. 

As soon as they broke through the clouds, he heard Lance let out a soft gasp next to him. “ _Whoa_.”

Keith couldn’t help but stare in awe as well, having never seen the planet in person himself—only in the photos Coran had eagerly shown him beforehand when Keith had asked for help finding a location. 

Fortunately, it was just as breathtaking as he had hoped it would be. The terrain below them was mountainous and comprised of large, crystalline rocks in various shades of dark blue and violet. Sheets of rain poured across the landscape, and soft raindrops pattered against Black’s windshield.

But perhaps what was most remarkable was that where the raindrops hit the ground, the stone underneath glowed blue with each small point of contact. The resulting effect made it appear like the whole planet was glittering like a night sky full of stars.

“Keith,” Lance said softly, his hand gripping more tightly on Keith’s shoulder. “What is this place?”

“It’s called Lenuvia,” Keith explained. “It rains here year-round. I thought you might like it.”

“ _Like_ it? I love it. It’s—wow. I don’t even have the words.”

Keith spared a glance at him and something tight squeezed around his heart at the sight of Lance’s awestruck expression, his eyes alight with wonder. 

They landed on a wide, flat plateau and Black’s engines grumbled to a stop. Keith stood from the pilot chair, offering Lance his hand. 

“Come on.”

Lance hesitated, gaze flicking from Keith’s outstretched hand to the rainy landscape outside. 

“We’re going out there? You sure it’s safe?”

Keith laughed softly. “It’s safe, trust me. Coran promised me the air is breathable and the rain isn’t made of acid or anything. Now, you coming or what?”

In answer, Lance grinned crookedly and took Keith’s hand.

—

When they stepped outside, the air was pleasantly cool and smelled of rain. Keith breathed in deeply, trying his best to calm his nerves. He could already feel the droplets spattering against his skin and gathering in his hair. 

Lance still gripped tightly to Keith’s hand, and he gasped in delight when the ground lit up under their feet. 

“Wow, look at this!” 

His fingers untangled from Keith’s as he ran excitedly towards the center of the plateau, leaving a path of glowing blue footprints in his wake. He turned around to look over his shoulder, grinning when he saw the luminous trail he’d left behind. The footsteps soon faded against the stone, drowned out by the raindrops. Lance laughed and ran in a small circle, leaving more footsteps in a spiraling pattern.

Despite his anxious state, Keith felt some of the tension ease from his shoulders. He couldn’t help but smile softly, endeared by the sight of his boyfriend running through the rain. 

It was one of the many things he loved about Lance––that even though he’d endured the weight of the universe, even though he’d stared death in the face many times, he’d never lost his sense of wonder. He still continued to find beauty in the smallest things, to keep smiling and laughing even in the midst of war.

Lance came to a stop, tilting his head back and closing his eyes as raindrops coursed down his face. By now, his damp hair was clinging to his forehead and wet patches had started to darken the fabric of his T-shirt, but he didn’t seem to mind. 

Keith observed him from a slight distance, just looking him over and wanting to commit every single detail to memory: the profile of his face against the cloudy backdrop of the sky, damp hair curling around his ears, palms facing upwards, a serene smile on his face. It was like something out of a beautiful painting––except Keith doubted that even the most skilled artist’s hand could capture the emotion.

His knees felt weak as he finally started to move forward, distantly noticing the way the ground lit up underneath him with each weighty step.

Lance looked up then as if he’d awoken from a dream, grinning at Keith as he approached. “This is _amazing_.” Now that Keith was close enough, Lance reached out to put his hands on Keith’s shoulders. “How did you even find this place?”

It took Keith a moment to answer, he was so mesmerized by Lance’s overjoyed expression, the excited glimmer in his eyes, the raindrops that had gathered in his dark eyelashes.

“Coran told me about it,” he managed to say at last, trying to ignore the frantic pounding in his chest. “And I thought you would like it here since I know you love the rain and—” He stopped abruptly, realizing how quickly he’d blurted out the words. 

If Lance noticed the sudden nervous energy in Keith’s tone, he didn’t comment on it. He just swept Keith’s wet bangs to one side, leaning forward to plant an affectionate kiss on his forehead. 

“That is so sweet, babe. Thank you. I love this place so much. I love _you_.”

Even though Keith had heard those words many times by now, they still managed to make his heart flutter. He couldn’t help but think back to the first time he had seen Lance, laughing in the Garrison hallway, how his heartbeat had stuttered the same way it did now. He imagined that Lance would always make him feel that way.

“I love you, too,” he said hoarsely—words that he had once thought he would never have the courage to say to anyone.

He took Lance’s hands in his, thumbs brushing over his knuckles before he squeezed them tightly. His pulse thundered in his ears as he drew in a shaking breath. 

Lance seemed to sense something then, and his smile faded to a look of bewilderment. “Keith?” he said. “What are you—”

Still holding onto Lance’s hands, Keith got down on one knee.

Although he had rehearsed this moment countless times in his head––stringing the words together, disassembling them, rearranging them––Keith immediately forgot everything he’d been about to say.

It was a challenge to even piece together a single coherent thought with the way Lance was looking at him, wide-eyed, his damp hair clinging to his forehead and the sides of his face. Did he know what was happening? Was he happy? Horrified? What if he was upset, or he thought Keith’s timing was terrible, or––

Keith brought his racing thoughts to a halt and took a deep breath. He could do this. The more he stared up at Lance’s expectant face, the more he was overcome by a calming sense of security. Of knowing he had never been more certain of anything in his entire life. 

“Lance,” he said at last. He gripped Lance’s hand like it was a lifeline, and he could feel his own fingers shaking. “Listen, I––I know I’m not so good at this stuff … at, you know, talking. Putting my feelings into words. But I …”

He stopped for a moment, the breath shuddering out of him. His pulse pounded in his ears. Lance just kept watching him quietly, eyes shining, not saying anything as he waited for Keith to continue. When the silence stretched out, he gave Keith’s hand an encouraging squeeze––a reminder that he was there, that he was listening.

Something about the small gesture made Keith feel like a dam had opened up in his chest. 

“But I guess that’s kind of the thing.” He was a bit mortified to hear his own voice shaking, but he pushed onward. “I’ve never been good at this, but you … you make me want to be. And you make me want to be so many other things, too––stronger and braver and … I don’t know, just a better person in general. And I thought for so long that it was some stupid rivalry, but it’s so much more than that, and every day I wish I could’ve seen it sooner.”

His pulse was rushing in his ears now. He couldn’t tell whether the wetness blurring his vision was tears or rain running into his eyes or both. 

“You’ve made me who I am … and it’s because you’ve always challenged me to do better. Because you always had my back. And I just … I never thought I’d meet someone like you. Someone who would make me feel safe and wanted and supported like you have.”

It was getting increasingly more difficult to speak around the lump of emotion in his throat, and he felt like he’d been speaking for an eternity. He had to get to the point. 

“I love you,” he said, and it brought him back to the first time said it––about two years ago now, in some secluded corner of the castleship. How at the time, it had felt like climbing a mountain. Now it felt as natural as breathing. 

“And I know we’re still in the middle of a war, and I don’t know when––or if––we can ever settle down or anything. But I––I want to. I want to wake up next to you every day. I want to spend the rest of my life with you.”

He heard Lance take a shaking breath, and could feel the air catching in his own chest as he summoned the courage to ask the question. 

“Lance,” he said softly, hoping he could still be heard over the hush of the rain falling around them. “Will you––”

“Wait.”

The single syllable cut through the air like a blade, stopping the words in Keith’s throat. Lance was still staring down at him, expression dazed like he’d just awoken from a dream. Then, without letting go of Keith’s hand, he dropped down to his knees. 

Now they were eye-to-eye, both kneeling on the ground. Keith tried to think past the panicked rushing in his head, tried to breathe even though it felt like his throat was squeezing shut. Meanwhile, Lance was just looking at him, searching Keith’s face like he was trying to commit every last detail to memory. 

Then his mouth turned up at one corner and he let out a breathless laugh. 

Keith just stared back at him, dumbfounded. He didn’t move even as he felt Lance’s hands rest on his shoulders, as Lance leaned forward to tip their foreheads together, still shaking with silent mirth. 

“Lance?” Keith managed to say at last when Lance pulled back again. “I––I don’t understand. Why are you––”

Lance was still smiling crookedly. He wiped the back of his hand across his eyes, which Keith could now see were brimming with tears. Up this close, tiny raindrops were visible on his dark eyelashes and dripping from the tip of his nose. 

He took in the sight of Keith’s worried expression and suddenly seemed to understand, his grin faltering for a moment. “Oh, my gosh,” he said, squeezing Keith’s shoulders. “I wasn’t laughing at you, Keith. That was beautiful and I––God, I love you so much. It’s just … There’s something I should probably show you.”

Keith didn’t know what to say; he could only watch as Lance reached into one of his pockets and produced a small object. As Keith focused on it and saw what it was––something small and silver gripped between Lance’s fingers––he couldn’t hold back the small gasp that escaped from him. 

It was a ring. A simple band with a twisting pattern etched into its surface and a small violet gem at its center. 

“You …” Keith choked out. “How long have you … ?” He couldn’t even get the words out, he was too dizzy with disbelief. 

Fortunately, Lance seemed to understand what he was asking. “Well … you know when we all went to Elaroid and spent the whole day together, and it was the first time we’d gotten to just have fun in a long time? And we went on that boat ride down the river, and danced at the festival?”

Keith nodded, although he couldn’t seem to find his voice. He remembered that night perfectly, because it had been one of the best of his life. The small Elaroidian village had been so warm and welcoming, bright with music and laughter, glimmering with twinkling lights. 

“Of course I do,” he managed to say. “But when did you …” His eyes widened. “When Allura dragged me off to go watch the fireworks … Was that––” 

Lance smiled sheepishly, scratching the side of his neck. “Yeah, I uh … I asked her to distract you for a bit while I bought this.” He let out another soft, shaky laugh. “I’d seen this little jewelry shop while we were walking down the street, and I just looked at you and how you were smiling up at all the lights and I just _knew_.” 

Keith processed the words slowly, still trying to comprehend that this was all really happening. “You’ve had it that long? But that was …”

“Months ago, I know,” Lance said. He bit his lip, fiddling with the ring a little. “I was just waiting for the right moment to ask you, and well …” He gestured at the scenic planet around them, glittering under the falling raindrops. “Guess there’s no time like the present, huh?”

Keith finally felt a smile tug at the corner of his mouth, because … this was actually real. It was real––and it was spontaneous and beautiful and funny and it was so _them_. 

And … wait. In his whole rollercoaster of emotions, he’d almost forgotten the most important part. 

“Oh, right. I should probably, uh …”

Keith reached into his own pocket, grasping at the small object inside it. He almost dropped the tiny box, but managed to catch it at the last moment. Then, taking a deep breath, he gently pried it open.

The ring inside of it was considerably more modest than the one Lance had gotten him––just a simple silver band with no decoration, but Lance still gasped sharply like it was the most amazing treasure he’d ever laid eyes on.

“I know it’s not much,” Keith said, heat rising to his face. “But it’s, uh … It was my mom’s. She and my dad never got married, exactly. But he made her this ring as kind of a symbolic thing, you know? And when I told her what I was planning, she gave it to me and said she wanted me to have it. Or, wanted _you_ to have it, I guess …”

He brought his rambling to a stop then, because he felt Lance’s hand against the side of his face then––fingers gently tracing along his jaw and tilting his chin up. 

“It’s perfect,” Lance said, looking Keith earnestly in the eyes. “This whole thing––” He gestured at the rain, at the glimmering landscape around them. “You.” He drew in a deep breath. “Keith?”

Keith swallowed. “Yeah?”

“Will you––”

“Marry me.” The two words came out like they’d been punched out of him––almost more of a command than a question. But Keith had felt like if he didn’t get them out, he was going to explode. 

Lance’s eyes widened for a fraction of a second, but the shocked expression quickly gave way to a soft smile as he chuckled fondly. “You always have to beat me to the punch, don’t you?”

“Always,” Keith said, smirking.

Lance took Keith’s face between his hands and kissed him.

They kissed the way they always did after a particularly rough battle, both desperate and relieved––accidentally bumping noses in their haste to find the right angle, hands catching on damp fabric. The rain kept cascading down on them, rivulets running down the sides of their faces and between their shaking fingers. But that was at the back of Keith’s mind right now as he wrapped his arms around Lance’s neck and pulled him into a deeper kiss, as Lance’s fingers wove into his wet hair.

They finally pulled back, leaning their foreheads together, breathing into the small space between them. 

“So,” Keith murmured, “that means yes, right?”

“Oh, my God.” Lance nearly choked on his laughter. He kissed Keith’s forehead, kissed the raindrops from his closed eyelids and the tip of his nose. “Of course. Of _course_ it does.” 

They were both still trembling as they slid the rings onto each other’s fingers. Then, with hands interlocked, they rose to their feet again. 

Almost as soon as they stood up, Lance looped his arms around Keith’s waist and, with a whoop of joy, lifted him off the ground. “Lance––” Keith started to say, but the protest immediately dissolved into laughter as Lance spun him around in the rain, like something out of a corny romantic movie.

They were both smiling brightly when Keith’s feet landed on the ground again––the stone lighting up under his weight. Keith’s hands still lingered on Lance’s shoulders, digging into his collar when Lance leaned in to kiss him one more time, sweet and slow.

When they finally stopped kissing, they embraced tightly––chests pressed together, arms tight around each other’s torsos. Lance rested his forehead against Keith’s shoulder and sighed. 

“I can’t wait to marry you,” he said quietly––like a secret spoken between them in their own tiny corner of the universe. 

Keith smiled, eyes stinging as he admired the glinting ring on his finger. He still didn’t know how they were going to pull this off––whether they would get married in space, whether they’d wait until they got back to Earth, whether they would ever get back to Earth at all. But he did know that he would fight beside Lance every day until the time came, and every day after that. 

They had a lifetime to share together, and it started now.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading and i hope you enjoyed it! your comments/kudos are always appreciated! 
> 
> \--
> 
> [my other fics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/angstinspace/works) ♡ [tumblr](http://angst-in-space.tumblr.com/) ♡ [twitter](https://twitter.com/angst_in_space) ♡ [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/angst_in_space) ♡ [writing instagram](https://www.instagram.com/angstinspacewrites/)


End file.
